


Flowers

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, Dialogue Light, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Ladybug Traits, MariBat, Maridami, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Spring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ladybug tendencies, literally just let marinette be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Fluffy Daminette Drabble
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 335





	Flowers

Marinette hummed to herself, gently tucking and twisting stems into each other. 

Spring had come early it seemed, and her large balcony had flourished magnificently. Her flowers tumbling out of their pots and across the balcony, and some wrapping around the rails of the balcony to stretch along there. Plants just grew more around her, and she also attracted a fair number of ladybugs, which helped. 

So today, when Marinette had woken up she had decided to do something with the beautiful blue blossoms. 

Flowers made her happy, their scent was addicting, and if she occasionally would nibble on some petals then who could blame her? 

But these flowers were not for eating, they were for crowns. 

Flower crowns were a tradition for her in the spring, a way to carry around the bit of happiness that grew around her. (And a possible snack for later) She spent much time in this room, and it wasn’t too far from any other room she might wish to go to. It had plenty of natural sunlight, there was plenty of space, though there wouldn’t be for too much longer.

“Are one of those for me, Angel?”

She didn’t bother turning to look over her shoulder, knowing who it was. And this was also, in a way, a tradition. A new one, it’s true. But just as sacred and loved as the old ones if not more so. 

“If you can reign in your ego enough so it fits,” She replied in good humor. She knew he was grinning, that silly happy grin that he always had during moments like this. 

She still didn’t turn around, and then he settled behind her, head tucked over her shoulder to watch her finishing up the second crown. Both were beautiful, though the second crown was a bit smaller. 

“Have you eaten many?”

She groaned a little, drawing a chuckle from him. Eating flowers was defiantly a trait she wished she didn’t share with ladybugs. That and the whole hibernating thing. She could do without either of those strange traits.

Flowers growing more around her? Sure.

Ladybugs appearing more? Why not.

Playing dead when encountering near-death situations? Would rather not, but manageable.

_Eating fucking flowers and passing out into comas when it got cold???? _Nope, no way, count her out.__

__

__Except she hadn’t gotten out, she had worn the miraculous even after Hawkmoth’s defeat. And now, even if she did renounce the miraculous she would be stuck with these quirks. If she didn’t love Tikki so much she’d be pissed._ _

__Okay, she’s still pissed. You could berate her for that if you suddenly passed out anytime it got a little too cold._ _

__“Not really, just a few.”_ _

__She finished her steam weaving, checking the crown over once more before scooping both of them up. She turned to face Damian, finding herself face to face with him. She met his eyes, leaning down to give him a quick peck before he went about adjusting the crown on his head. It wasn’t too large or gaudy, just simple blue blossoms ties in a thin little band around his head._ _

__As soon as she was satisfied she sat back on her shins and handed him the other one. Like tradition, he fitted it onto her head. He adjusted it minutely for a minute before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto her nose._ _

__“Hello there, Mrs. Wayne,” He greeted affectionately as he rubbed his nose against hers. He leaned back and stood, helping her to her feet and resting his hands against her belly. “How is she?”_ _

__“Calm right now, but she was kicking earlier,” She replied with a small smirk. Damian had yet to actually be present when the baby kicked, though she had only been doing for a few days._ _

__He groaned, pouting slightly though he would never admit it. “I swear she hates me already.”_ _

__“Nonsense, she’s just difficult and irritating like her father,” Marinette giggled, letting him lead her out the door. Today wasn’t anything special technically but every day seemed to feel magical. Not in a flashy way, but just in simple domestic dinners on their balcony. It was just the two of them tonight, tomorrow would be with the rest of the Wayne family. Loud and ridiculous and perfect in its own way._ _

__Like tonight, simple and low-key and perfect._ _

__She sat next to him, inhaling the scent that came from the blossoms happily as Damian pulled out some dishes._ _

__

__Things were quiet, and spring was here early. Flower crowns were still a thing, and her daughter was growing more active with each passing day. Yes, things were perfect- even if Marinette had a tendency to eat flowers._ _


End file.
